


What Kind Of Noise Was That?!

by tired_alexander



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Some Cursing, Spalbert, Spralbert, ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/pseuds/tired_alexander
Summary: The boyfriends sit down for some video games and Spot makes an...unusual noise when angry.





	What Kind Of Noise Was That?!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a drabble prompt I got over on my Tumblr: “Did you just hiss at me?” - “Are you judging me?”
> 
> Not enough Spralbert content, my dudes. You know I was one of the first people that helped start the Ralbert trend? Like, the first headcanon. Pretty proud of that, but whoever invented Spralbert is a fucking genius! :D
> 
> Come say hi over on my Tumblr, @tired-alexander!

Video games had always been a rather competitive topic in Race, Albert, and Spot’s relationship. All three of the boys loved video games for a different reason.

Spot always loved the technicality of the gameplay - figuring out how everything worked and testing the game’s limits was a favorite pastime of his, especially uncovering easter eggs and other secrets. Albert always fell in love with the music - games like Ori and the Blind Forest and Shadow of the Colossus always stole his heart. He always listened to video game music while he worked on something. Race loved the game’s lore most of all; he watched Game Theory almost religiously and games like the FNAF series were like his brain candy. Games like Undertale, too - he always lost himself in the fantasies.

The problems always arrived when they tried to play competitive games like Mario Kart or Super Smash Bros. In Mario Kart Spot always ended up elbowing someone and Albert was fond of unleashing blue shells the MOMENT Spot got into first; Race just liked to match the cars to the gliders and pick the cute characters. In Super Smash Bros (and we’re talking old school SSB 64) however, Race was a force to be reckoned with - Kirby was his jam, and no one could ever beat him, but they played anyways. The only chance anyone ever had at beating Race at SSB was when they played SSB 4; he didn’t know the controls as well, and the characters were either new or with different moves and controls.

Either way, tonight they had chosen the new Mario Kart for the switch to finally play. It was getting heated.

“SPOT! MOVE YER FUCKIN’ ARM!” Albert yelled at Spot, who was currently leaning into Albert’s side to try and throw him off. Spot had only just come into the lead as Waluigi with the aid of a Bullet Bill, and Albert was in a close second, attempting to regain his lead with Toad.

Rainbow Road was the worst.

“NOT A CHANCE IN HELL, AL!” Spot didn’t care that he played dirty, he played to win. Race was sitting on the floor in the middle of the couch to avoid any and all physical confrontations. He was happily racing along on the Mr. Scooty bike with Shy Guy, making sure to not get in between his boyfriends

“HAHA, SUCK ON THIS MOTHERFUCKER!” Albert shouted as he passed Spot right before the finish line. Spot turned to Albert and made a sound almost like a hissing cat, face red.

“Did you just hiss at me?!” Albert asked, laughing.

“Are you judging me?” Spot retaliated.

“No, no, it’s just a….it’s a sound I’ve never heard come from out of yer mouth is all.” Albert kept laughing until he was bent over laughing, and inevitably fell onto the floor. Race had only just finished the round, coming in 11th place. He smiled and leaned over to look at Albert, who had the biggest smile on his face. He planted soft kisses all over Albert’s face, making him blush.

“Good job sweetie, you won,” Race said happily. Then he got up and sat on the couch next to Spot and snuggled into him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek, then lips. “You played well too, Spot, don’t be mad. C’mon Spotty, gimme a smile!” He kept leaving little kisses on Spot’s cheeks until he let out a very un-Spot-like giggle.

“Fine, fine, I’m not mad. Sorry Albo, didn’t mean it,” he apologized.

“It’s okay babe, I knew you didn’t. Gotta handle that ‘road rage’ though.” Albert smirked at his joke, making his boyfriends role their eyes.

“And for that HORRIBLE pun we are gonna go cuddle without you!” Spot stood up, picked up Race bridal style and ran to his bedroom.

“WAIT I’M SORRY! HOLD UP! SPOOOOOOT!” Albert followed them running, eventually landing on the bed surrounded by his laughing boys.

What anger was held when they played Mario Kart had diminished, and they snuggled in bed the rest of the evening.


End file.
